


To Not Repeat History

by Local_Hypno_Fruit



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Corruption, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Knights - Freeform, Protectiveness, Royalty, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Hypno_Fruit/pseuds/Local_Hypno_Fruit
Summary: The history of this place, of this mysterious person before him, it… Intrigued him to say the least of it. “If you were going off into battle for the force of good, then why was that fight you had with the Pitaya Dragon seem so full of malice?” That caught the defender off-guard, but the blade wielder continued nonetheless, “Hatred is a dangerous thing. It is as accursed as dark magic or any other form of evil force. Some know of it first-hand.”The fellow then held his sword towards the Knight, though no motion was meant to startle, only for show, though that didn’t stop Knight from getting frazzled by the fact that this person knew of darkness first hand. H-how did they know of something like that? Was it the blade they wielded? “I-I uh… I knew that they were up to no good! And the only way to stop something evil and vile is to kill it! …isn’t it?” Those last few words had fallen quiet, as if desperate to seek the agreement of the other.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Angst Drabbles





	To Not Repeat History

Certainly, most certainly, the dragon should have taken his life right then and there. One slip up with his lance and he was sent tumbling down the craggy side of a fissure in Dragon’s Valley. That should have been the end of him, a fateful demise against the dragon that he was so adamant about taking the head from. Knight would have never expected that ‘should’ would hold more importance than any other portion of that thought.

Not until he had awoken once again. Alive and well, albeit with a few bandaged wounds. It took the blonde’s foggy mind to register, but a stroke of his hand over a wound upon his cheek proved that he was, in fact, patched up from his fight with the dragon. How? Blinking and forcing his blue eyes wide open, the warrior quickly scanned over where he was. He was laid down, within some surprisingly plush bed, albeit there were crumbling stone bits all through it. Huh…

Sitting up, Knight hissed without a moment to resist himself from letting such a sound out. It seemed to spark some sound of movement, prompting the blonde to reach for a weapon that wasn’t there. “Still yourself.” A voice low and bitter stopped Knight in his tracks. The blanket that was atop him fell in the quiet, pooling onto his lap. At least whoever was here had the decency to keep their shirt on. A minor detail that could be thanked later, as attention was focused upon the armored figure that was set before him. They had sat a short distance away, a red gem-baring blade by their side, giving a cold gaze to the one who had so recently awakened that barely showed through black bangs. “You had narrowly fallen from a great height, and your battle wounds are more than you accounted for. You played foolishly in your battle, but that is to be expected.” The criticism wasn’t welcome, but all Knight could do was narrow his gaze upon the dull-armored fellow.

“Who are you?” He’d begin, carefully adjusting himself so his spine wouldn’t hurt any worse than his muscles were already. “Did you- Did you save me? Take me here and patch me up? Where…” Knight took a moment to finally observe the surroundings past the bedside that he was granted for recovery. This whole place seemed to be in ruins. The sun was high, giving a surprisingly gentle heat over the stone that seemed utterly demolished by wars long passed. Something horrible had happened here, though the possibilities that crossed his mind were deemed improbable as his gaze settled upon who he figured to be a fellow knight. “…where even are we?”

The 'fellow knight’ took a deep breath at the question, as if it was an irritant to them. There was half a thought within the blonde to apologize, but it was left unspoken as the inquired stood. Those deep red eyes held something… Sentimental… Though their gaze wouldn’t meet Knight’s as they simply gripped their blade with one hand and the other rubbed over those very same eyes. “An old home, you could say. The heir left this land long ago, claiming to be some type of 'protector of all that is good’. Sounds very akin to yourself, does it not? A knight meant to protect, going off into battle against great foes?”

Knight nodded, finding himself more curious than anything else. The history of this place, of this mysterious person before him, it… Intrigued him to say the least of it. “If you were going off into battle for the force of good, then why was that fight you had with the Pitaya Dragon seem so full of malice?” That caught the defender off-guard, but the blade wielder continued nonetheless, “Hatred is a dangerous thing. It is as accursed as dark magic or any other form of evil force. Some know of it first-hand.”

The fellow then held his sword towards the Knight, though no motion was meant to startle, only for show, though that didn’t stop Knight from getting frazzled by the fact that this person knew of darkness first hand. H-how did they know of something like that? Was it the blade they wielded? “I-I uh… I knew that they were up to no good! And the only way to stop something evil and vile is to kill it! …isn’t it?” Those last few words had fallen quiet, as if desperate to seek the agreement of the other.

Yet, as unfortunate as it may be to Knight’s internal ego, the other would do nothing more than shake their head and lower their weapon. “The dragon is not evil… Not inherently, at least. You are letting your own malicious thoughts get the best of you- allowing bloodlust to run through your body and blade.” Those red eyes were finally able to lock with Knight’s blues. It shook him- As if he could feel that sensation course through him again, in a means that made his wounds ache and his heart sink. “Do not let those sickening feelings motivate you further. You narrowly lost your life, and you could very well lose more if you continue this way.”

There was a shiver over the protector’s body, his eyes stuck peering into the other’s. It took until this mysterious figure broke away for Knight to be able to find freedom in his own thoughts. They were serious- dead serious- over this. “I… Why…” His voice was soft, barely able to raise itself to some normal level, as if he was on thin ice for whatever tree forsaken reason. “Why are you telling me this? I know you wish to help, but how did you even recognize these signs to begin with?”

Another breath, clearly another irritant. Again Knight found himself wishing that he could apologize, as foolish as it was by this point. “As stated previously, I have first-hand experience. It is with this experience that I implore you not to follow what I have done, willingly or not. After all, the Dark Choco royal line has fallen from grace…”

“…There’s no need for the White Choco line to fall by the very same means.”


End file.
